


Family Fun

by TamaraAdama14



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005), Sanctuary (TV), Sarah Jane Adventures, Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Warehouse 13
Genre: F/F, F/M, Family fun, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-20
Updated: 2013-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-05 07:15:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1091101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TamaraAdama14/pseuds/TamaraAdama14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when you put all these people together through the years?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“How can I pick my favourite novel? I’m related to most of the greats - Sir Arthur Conan Doyal, H. G. Wells, Robert Louis Stevenson.” Skye said, falling onto the couch in her mum’s office.  
“What is your favourite book?” Kate asked her.  
“I’ve read all of Sherlock Holmes and Doctor Jekyll and Mister Hyde, however I haven’t read World of the Wars or the Time Machine.”  
“World of the Wars. Get out. It’s War of the Worlds, jeez Sparky. Your room used to belong to H. G. Wells. She’s our aunt how don’t you know the title?” Kate asked her laughing at her little sister.  
“Never read the book and I’ve never met aunt Helena.” she replied, rising from the couch and going to the desk.  
“That’s no excuse. That would be like saying that Sherlock Holmes and Jack the Ripper aren’t having sex. Which we all know is true.” the blonde told her, leaving her spot on the chair by the fire place and moving towards her little sister.  
“Don’t I know it. It’s not even the fact that they’re having sex and I’m not, it’s the lovely fact that they’re extremely loud.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James, Sarah Jane, and Rani at Oxford.

“Sarah, this isn’t normal even for us.” Rani told her, pulling her wife into her lap.  
“I know, but isn’t it fun?” the redhead replied, nuzzling her wife’s neck.  
“Sarah Jane, Randall, where are you?” James yell up the staircase.  
“Yes, we’ll be down in a minute.” Rani yelled back to him. “Can you adjust my binder?”  
“Fine, but I want you sex when we get home.”  
“Darling, we need to work on this. We will when we get home.”  
“Hello, James.” Sarah Jane welcomed him when they walked into the lab.  
“Very subtle, ladies.” he told them.  
“Not a word, James. If you say anything about me or my wife I will rip your throat out.” Rani warned him.  
“Love, don’t threaten the poor man. He doesn’t deserve death.” Sarah Jane reminded her.  
“You’re right of course, darling.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rani dressed as a man named Randall to go to Oxford.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Helen and Nikola name their children.

“Helen, these twins are going to be amazing.” Nikola told her.  
“Nikola, they are never going to be normal and that’s what I’m worried about for them.”  
“Patricia Angelina and Dane Milutin are going to be leaders of the new world. Can’t you see it? Vampires leading the world into acceptance of Abnormals.”  
“Yes, but I can see our children leading that. Not vampires.” she told him, rubbing her growing stomach.  
“That’s true and they will be great leaders of our world.”  
“I still don’t understand why you wanted to name them after your family?”  
“Dane died to save me, Angelina was closest to me, and it’s tradition to name your first born son after your father.” he told her, kissing the top of her head.  
“My mother taught me to question everything. It was because of her that I started the Sanctuary. Why not name our son Milutin Dane?”  
“I loved Dane more than my father. He never really approved of what we do. I received word that he was sick a week before the injections of the Source Blood and I didn’t go back home because I wanted to be there with you.” he explained.


End file.
